


Flower Heaven

by VampirePaladin



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F, Minamalist Poster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Not stock art.Aerith grows and sells flowers while Tifa runs a bar. Hence the flowers in a beer bottle.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Flower Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZScalantian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZScalantian/gifts).



> Not stock art. 
> 
> Aerith grows and sells flowers while Tifa runs a bar. Hence the flowers in a beer bottle.


End file.
